


Kiss

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [42]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Conversations, Drabble, F/M, Family, Gentleman Samwell Tarly, Love, Male-Female Friendship, POV Female Character, POV Gilly, Post-Episode: s04e09 The Watchers on the Wall, Season/Series 04, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Sam and Gilly talk about him kissing her during the battle, but not everything is said. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Game of Thrones.

After the battle, he says, “I’m sorry. For earlier. I shouldn’t have just kissed you like that without even so much as asking, first.”

Gilly presses closer against him. “I didn’t mind. You- you could do it, again. If you wanted.”

He shakes his head. “Better not.”

They sit until she starts falling asleep. While he’s guiding her to her room, part of her wants to ask, _Can’t I sleep in your bed with you? Can I kiss you? Even with your vows, I want to have a baby with you, give baby Sam a brother or sister from you._


End file.
